


A Rose By Any Other Name

by GeminiTiger



Series: The Significant Other Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiTiger/pseuds/GeminiTiger
Summary: Cut roses don't last forever. Aziraphale gets another gift and we contemplate whether plants have names.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Significant Other Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728541
Kudos: 28





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Good Omens anniversary all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness.

It had been two weeks since Crowley had bought Aziraphale a rose on the spur of the moment one dinner out.

The single rose had been brought home to the bookshop that evening and the angel had miracled a little single glass vase for it to sit in his shop.

Crowley hadn't quite expected it but knew he shouldn't have been surprised the angel would display his gift, he could be rather sentimental.

What did surprise him more in the next couple of weeks was when he'd overheard a customer ask about it and the angel responded it was a gift from his significant other. It made his corporation feel odd but not in an unpleasant way.

After two weeks though he was starting to suspect that the rose had, had a little miracle work itself as it still looked in good condition.

The demon was eyeing it up when Aziraphale asked if he'd like some tea, now he'd managed to get the young woman he'd been trying not to sell to, out of the shop.

"Sure..." Crowley answered distractedly before querying "Angel? You wouldn't have happened to have given this rose a little divine life giving help now would you?"

Aziraphale paused in his movements to make tea and stuttered a little as he replied "Well, maybe a little... It looked rather pretty in the shop, a nice change to brighten things up a bit, just seemed a shame to let it wilt so quickly"

Crowley now eyed up the nervous looking angel, not completely sure why he looked so nervous, probably just because he'd been caught out with one of his frivolous miracles, Crowley assumed.

"If you want something more permanent, I could get you a potted rose. Could put it in the window." gesturing broadly toward the windows.

Aziraphale eyebrows rose before he smiled fondly. "Oh, you know that actually may be quite nice..." he glanced around before adding "Yes that would be quite lovely"

And that was how Crowley found himself wandering through a garden centre on a Saturday morning looking for roses. Stopping every now and then to give his own brand of encouraging words to some of the plants in the nursery, earning him the odd frightened stare from other customers as they passed.

Once he'd picked out a small potted rose and bought a small lamp for it, deciding it was going to need a little extra help within the dimly lit bookshop, even in the window. He bundled it all in his car and headed back home to his flat deciding to give it good talking to before being gifted to his friend and his coddling ways.

The next day he was sat in his car outside the familiar Soho bookshop giving the potted rose a final stern warning about growing well and behaving itself before carrying it into said bookshop.

He assumed Aziraphale must be in the back somewhere so he started setting up his gift in a window closest to a power outlet for the lamp to reach. He was just plugging it in when he heard Aziraphale come up behind him "Oh!, Crowley, is that for me?"

The demon tossed him a 'well duh' look over his shoulder then finished up angling the plant for the best viewing position and turned on the light.

Standing and moving his head side to side to check it all looked right. He was startled when Aziraphale grabbed his bicep and pressed himself to the demons side, smiling up at him "It looks wonderful my dear, thank you"

Crowley felt a flush start to heat his cheeks which he attributes to the warmth radiating from the angel pressed to his side. Then feeling the cold briskly when the angel pulls away to lean over and inspect the young rose, delicately stroking a leaf and cupping one of the two flowers. "Aren't you a little beauty"

Crowley grumbles as he watches "You're going to spoil it rotten aren't you" it wasn't a question and both knew it.

Aziraphale ignored him and then groused "Is the lamp really necessary?" his little pout making Crowley smirk, he'd been waiting for this.

"Sure you do. Roses need plenty of light, n this isn't the brightest of places" waving his hand around. "Just turn it off at night, n back on the morning, no need to water it or anything, I'll sort that"

Aziraphale's pout didn't quite leave him as he eyed the, probably most modern piece of technology that now sat in his shop.

Crowley shook his head and put his arm around the angel's shoulders, pressing to his side "Don't pout Angel, you'll get used to it"

Aziraphale huffed "I was not pouting"  
Crowley responded with a chuckle and squeezed his shoulder.

A smile tugged at Aziraphale's lips "Thank you my dear, I really do appreciate the gift"

Crowley felt as he always did when he received such heartfelt words from the other, torn between wanting to recoil and brush it off and wanting to bask in it's warm glow. He nearly pulled away but felt Aziraphale's arm slither round his back to press his hand into his side, under his jacket, holding him in some sort of sidewards hug. They'd never really hugged before and he found himself enjoying being in the angels embrace.

"What do you think we should name it?"  
Aziraphale queried to which Crowley scoffed "It's a plant, it doesn't need a name"

Aziraphale hummed in thought, his hand distractedly playing with the fabric on the demons waist. Crowley looked down at him, feeling his own hand tingle wanting to move it from the angels shoulders to his waist, but he resisted.

"I guess I'd hate to give it a name it doesn't like, perhaps it even already has one" Aziraphale thought out loud.

Crowley tilted his head back and groaned "Its a plant for someone's sake, I doubt it cares"

Aziraphale humpfed "It is a living thing, we don't know that for certain..."

Crowley shook his head in a way that said you are being ridiculous and I find it irritating and adorable at the same time... Or at least that's what he was thinking as he did it.

"How about Rose. It could hardly complain at that"

Crowley frowned at him "Not very creative though is it? And how do we know a rose is actually a rose? Maybe they call themselves something different? You may as well call it.. Simon or something. I'm telling you it doesn't matter!"

Aziraphale chuckled at the demons little tirade. "I guess you're right, Simon it is then" he responded trying to suppress is grin knowing that comment would rile the demon.

"That wasn't a suggestion!"

"Well it's as good as any I suppose, so why not that?"

Crowley grumbled "Terrible name for a rose"

Aziraphale gave the demon one last squeeze to his side before pulling away "Don't pout dear, you'll get used to it"

Crowley grumbled the word bastard under his breath. Aziraphale chuckled to himself, just catching the word and asked brightly "Would you like a drink my dear boy?"

"Coffee" Crowley said bluntly and Aziraphale left him to stare down at the rose as he made them drinks.

"Who names a rose, Simon?" he shook his head, ridiculous, he thought.

He stared at the rose for a few more moments then smirked, his friend really did make him laugh sometimes.

He then realised the plant was watching him and glared down at it. "I'm watching you Simon, don't go getting any ideas."  
The rose didn't so much as tremble and he glowered further at it.

Aziraphale called from the backroom that his coffee was ready and Crowley shouted "Yeah" before heading to go spend a peaceful day with his favourite angel.


End file.
